Let You Go
by SailorMoon489
Summary: He broke her heart and she changed dramtically. What happens when these two meet after the big change? Will they ever be together again? or did the love die? better summary in side. S/D takes place during the R season
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! new story by your's truely :D haha okay so "Her Life Story" and "A Twist in The Story" are still in process mode and I'm getting some help from some people. lol but I haven't really had any time to work on anything in a long time! i've been busy a lot with school, work, family, my amazing boyfriend that i love to death and going away on vacation and being forced to leave behind my computer which is my life source. lmao but now i'm home and i'm typing what i started writing randomly one evening at the beach. i hope you all enjoy :D please review too, those make me super happy :D hehe**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

Their break up ended with pain, tears, confusion, loneliness and change. Serena was more confused and hurt but she didn't let that stop her from going on in her life. She managed to shove that emotion to the back of her mind and then, within the past few weeks, completely forgot about the jerk that broke her heart. Yes she did see him at some of their battles against evil, but that didn't stop her from moving on.

Serena had changed but it wasn't just her appearance, she was now more independent and took on with her responsibilities. She was no longer dependent on others and Luna liked this new sudden change. But there was also another change that Serena had developed. Since Darien was her first and only true love, and he was the one that broke her, Serena had become a little bit cold when it came to new relationships. She pushed away any guy that showed any interest in a long term relationship with her. But Serena never showed any negative emotion or feeling around anyone especially her friends.

When Serena told her mother that she wanted to cut and donate her hair, her mother was practically in tears. Serena's mother had always loved her daughter's hair, but she always thought that it was too long and she also thought that Serena was getting too old to have her hair in its signature two balls of hair with pigtails. So Serena cut her hair so it was about five inches past her shoulder and styled in lots of layers. She wanted to dye it black but she and her mom came to an agreement that dark ash brown was as close to black hair that Serena was ever going to get to. After all she is just 16. Serena wasn't too worried about changing her hair because Luna said that her hair would change back to her old hair style when she transformed into Sailor Moon and then back to her new hair style once she detransformed back to normal.

Serena stopped wearing her old clothes and started wearing skinny or regular jeans, a band t-shirt or a shirt that was a dark color and black and white worn out high or low top converse shoes.

The girls were shocked when they saw Serena's new look and didn't even need to ask if Darien was the reason for this sudden change. Rini had told them and the girls were shocked. Serena didn't want to be noticed by him if he ever saw her again. Serena also didn't want him to hear about her from other people, so she now goes by Rena to her more new recent friends. Darien knows that she hates to be called Sere or Rena, but Serena had gotten used to the name Rena and now she likes it better than her birth name and when she introduces herself to new people she tells them to call her Rena. Another change is that Serena and Rini are finally getting a long and the two actually like to hang out with each other. They bonded and Serena is now really close with Rini, though the 7 year old does still go over to Darien's after school to get help with her school work.

Serena stopped going to the Crown after the break up and got into after school activities. First, Serena's parents got her a tutor to help her improve her marks. Serena's grades went up to all A's and just one B and her tutor/English teacher, Ms. Haruna, had suggested to Serena that she should join the Drama club and participate in the school plays. Mina was in the Drama Club so Serena decided to give Drama a chance. The play that they are working on now is going to be a play written by everyone who is in the Drama Club. The theme they decided to use for the play was Romeo and Juliet. Since Serena was the only one there that actually knew how to play the piano, she and Mina were told to write the music and song lyrics.

The girls were given a summary about what each song should be about and there are thirteen songs that they have to write. Mina helped Serena a lot with what key each song should start in and how fast or slow the tempo should be. A majority of the songs will have the music mixed and there are only one or two songs that will involve a piano to be played.

The Members of the Drama club were given one full month to write an entire script and the music to go with it. There were also some days when Rini would come over after her school got out and she would help Serena and Mina come up with ideas for some of the songs.

At the end of the month the script and music was sent in for editing and approval. Serena was late for the meeting because she had to talk with Ms. Haruna about an assignment. When Serena walked into the auditorium, she jogged down to the stage and Mina walked over to meet Serena at the edge of the stage. Mina then crouched down so she was at eye level with Serena.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" Serena asked as she was catching her breath after running from the other side of the school to the auditorium for the Drama Club meeting about their show.

"Everything was approved!" Mina said excitedly and then she continued "And they love your songs!"

"My songs? Mina we worked on all of them together." Serena stated and got confused. Serena then realized that all of the songs that she and Mina had wrote/worked on were all written in her song book. 'When I gave Mina my book to type the lyrics she must've looked through all of my other songs. Oh No! I hope she didn't submit any of the songs that I wrote about **_HIM_**?' Serena then gave Mina a worried look and then asked "Mina… what did you do?"

Mina looked at her best friend with a shocked and confused look upon her face. "Rena what are you talking about?" Mina shot back in defense.

"What songs are you talking about? The ones that I wrote to express my feelings or the ones that _we_ wrote together specifically just for the play?" Serena asked as calmly as she could.

"Mainly some of the ones that you wrote, I read them and they seemed to fit perfectly with the plot than some of the other songs that we wrote." Mina answered.

"What songs did you pick?" Serena questioned her friend.

"Every Rose Has its Thorn, Stay, Two More Lonely People, Stuck, Permanent December, Liberty Walk and I think that was it." Mina answered as she tried to remember the names of the songs that her best friend wrote from her heart break break-up with that jerk.

"Mina you should've asked me first, but okay." Serena said with a small smile of approval.

"Mina are you coming? Oh hey, Rena when did you get here?" asked Scott who was standing with some of the students who were in the Drama club. Scott is a senior and he is a shoe-in for the lead role in the play. He's an amazing actor and has received a full scholarship to any college of his choice for acting. Scott is pretty tall and has hazel green eyes and light golden brown hair that is cut short but his bangs hang half way over his eyes.

"Rena just got here and yeah we're both coming," Mina responded back and then jumped off the stage landing next to Serena.

"Mina, where are we going?" Serena asked has Mina grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the auditorium to catch up with the rest of their group.

"We're going out to celebrate and we're going to be talking about who's going to be doing what part in the show." Mina responded not looking back at Serena as she just kept walking trying to get to the group faster.

Serena then started to try to pull her wrist out of Mina's tight grasp but came to no avail. "Mina, where exactly are we going?" Serena kept questioning but Mina had stopped answering her questions and just kept on walking and Serena started to fear for her life since she had a good feeling about where they were heading to.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it : ) the next chapter will be up later when i get home from the salon after dying my hair. lol i'm going blonde again.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! new story by your's truely :D haha okay so "Her Life Story" and "A Twist in The Story" are still in process mode and I'm getting some help from some people. lol but I haven't really had any time to work on anything in a long time! i've been busy a lot with school, work, family, my amazing boyfriend that i love to death and going away on vacation and being forced to leave behind my computer which is my life source. lmao but now i'm home and i'm typing what i started writing randomly one evening at the beach. i hope you all enjoy :D please review too, those make me super happy :D hehe**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

~The Crown~

It has been a little more than three months since the break up between Andrew's two best friends and he has been worried sick about Serena since she never comes into the Crown to play video games and drink a triple thick chocolate milk shake anymore. Andrew had even asked the girls what Serena has been up to and they normally change the subject or they just say that she's fine and nothing else. It wasn't enough information and when Andrew had seen Rini, well let's just say that this little girl doesn't like to disappoint.

Rini usually comes to the Crown when she's walking home from Darien's house after he helps her with her homework from school. Rini stays and chats with Andrew and to get more information out of the little girl, Andrew gives Rini free milk shakes just so he knows what's going on with his friend.

Today at the Crown was just like any other day after school, just this time Rini and Darien decided to meet up at the Crown instead of Darien's apartment. Darien had no problem with going to the Crown and helping Rini with her homework, just as long as she got her work done and finished correctly.

After the break up between him and Serena, Andrew had noticed something different in his friend. Darien had started to show an interest in the same video arcade games that Serena loved and Darien came to the Crown practically every day to play those games, drink some coffee and chat with his best friend. Andrew also noticed that every now and then Darien would order Serena's favorite chocolate drink. And when he drank it, a sad emotion crept throughout his body.

Darien was starting to question himself. Was what he did to Serena the right thing to do? Or was it better to have her with him? He would now never know because it seems as if Serena had fallen off of the face of the Earth. No one, except the girls, has seen Serena in over three months and this was starting to worry Darien. Though Rini did mention Serena to him every now and then, he just won't believe the little kid until he actually sees the girl that he loves to know how she really is.

Darien doesn't know where Serena had gone to and when he does see her, it's during some of their battles against the nega moon and when the battle is over she disappears in a blink of an eye. Darien started to question his sanity and he started to believe that he was going insane and thought that he was just imagining in his mind that it was Serena who came as Sailor Moon to those battles.

The Crown was quiet, strange for a Tuesday afternoon. The arcade is usually crowded with high school teens that were just getting out of school, but today it was nice. Darien and Rini were sitting at the counter. Rini was drinking a chocolate milk shake while Darien had his usual mug of hot coffee. All was nice and quiet until a large group of teens came into the Crown and took up an entire large corner booth.

Darien looked over to the group and he swore that he saw Serena, but he knew that it couldn't be her since she had different hair than the girl that he loves.

Mina and Serena were sitting on edges of the booth seats when everyone was passing a piece of paper and money for what food and drinks they want. Serena was the last one to get the paper and because since she was the last one, she was the one that had to go make the order for everyone. Serena got up from the booth and sauntered over to where Andrew was cleaning the counter top.

"Hey Andrew," Serena said as she took a seat in one of the stools at the counter so she was sitting across from where Andrew was standing, cleaning the counter top.

"Uh hi, how do you know my name?" Andrew questioned Serena. Serena then realized that Andrew wouldn't recognize her because of her hair and clothes and then started to scold herself for forgetting why she never came back to this place months ago.

"Does the term Meatball Head ring any bells?" Serena whispered to Andrew so no one else could hear her.

"Serena?" Andrew questioned.

"I go by Rena now. But please don't tell anyone else. Especially your friend," Andrew knew who she was talking about and didn't need to ask any more questions… well maybe except for the usual "So how have you been Rena?"

Serena giggled a bit and then she and Andrew had a long talk while after Andrew got a waitress to take the Drama Club's food orders.

"So why haven't you come in here for so long?" Andrew asked curious as to why Serena would be avoiding her favorite place in the world, a place that she calls… heaven.

"My parents got me a tutor so I could get my grades up. I hadn't had the time to come here and if I did you know I would be here in a heartbeat." Serena answered.

"So why are you here all of a sudden with the Drama Club Geeks?" Andrew asked.

"Ms. Haruna suggested that I should help out with the school play. Mina and I worked on the music that's going to be in the June play."

"Oh really? Huh, so I guess now I have to buy some front row seats so I can see my two favorite girls on stage singing?" Andrew asked jokingly.

"Oh I'm not performing; I'm just helping out back stage. Besides center stage is not a place I belong at. It's impossible for me memorize lines and I know that I'll just make a fool of myself and get a klutz attack or something and just fall flat on my face in front of everyone. And not to mention I get major stage fright. Remember the 2nd grade Christmas play that we did? Well you were in 4th grade at the time…" Serena asked and then said softly. When she looked up at Andrew, he had a goofy smile on his lips.

"Yeah I remember that, you looked out into the crowd and started to throw up all over the place. And I also remember that Mr. Hall had me take you to the nurse's office." Andrew stated.

"And that's when we fully became friends," Serena finished with a smile.

Serena and Andrew continued on with their conversation until Mina came up to them to talk to Serena.

"Hey Rena, hey Andrew" Mina said to both of them as she sat on the stool next to Serena.

"Wow, so everyone is really now calling you Rena, huh?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, why didn't believe me when I told you?" Serena questioned.

"Well… kind of… I just didn't think the girls would be calling you Rena. I thought that you would still want them to call you Se—" Andrew was cut short by Serena's interruption.

"Andrew do not finish that line." Serena said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Sorry Rena," said Andrew.

For a long while there was an awkward silence as Serena and Andrew just stared at a random spot either on the counter or somewhere in the Crown. Mina hates silence since it's not a word that she would ever use in her vocabulary to describe something. So she knew that she just had to do something to break this unwanted awkward silence and then she remembered why she had come over there in the first place. She had some really important things to tell Serena about the play.

"So Serena, we're only doing auditions for the female leads, extras and under studies. Scott got the lead part since everyone wants him to be the lead. And Scott did mention that you should play his leading lady," Mina hinted to Serena.

Shaking her head with a sad expression on her face, Serena let out a heavy sigh. "I can't do it Mina," she simply responded to her friend.

"Why not Rena? Did you know that it's actually a big deal for someone like Scott to say that he wants _you_ to play the female lead role?" Mina said hoping that it would change her friend's mind. Serena shook her head and Mina then spoke again, "Did you know that Scott has a big crush on you? And he thinks that you have potential? Serena," Mina whispered now facing her friend and grabbing her upper arms loosely "you should give it a shot. Who knows maybe you could learn to get over your stage fright? And maybe you can also move on from that _jerk_ that broke your heart." Mina stated and then Serena looked up to her friend with teary eyes.

"Mina I can never get over him. And I can never feel the way that I felt for that _jerk_ for someone else. It wouldn't be fair. And I'm not ready to move on to that level. I can only view Scott as a friend, a brother like friend, like Andrew." Serena stated and pointed her finger at Andrew. Andrew was watching his friend and seeing those tears in her eyes showed him that she still loves Darien.

"I'm sorry Rena, but I think that you should at least try to get out there. It's been what 4 or 5 months since the break up? Just try Serena, just try." Mina whispered to her friend and then left to go back to the booth where the Drama club was sitting.

Serena let out a sigh and turned around in her seat so she was now facing the counter. When she turned around she found a triple thick chocolate milk shake sitting on the counter top right in front of her. A small smile crept to her lips.

"I thought you might need a pick me up," Andrew said as he slid the drink closer to his friend.

"Thank you, Andrew" Serena said and then she took a big sip from the drink and then smiled contently. Serena and Andrew then started to talk more on what they've been doing lately these past few months.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it : ) please oh please review :D i will love you forever and ever! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! new story by your's truely :D haha okay so "Her Life Story" and "A Twist in The Story" are still in process mode and I'm getting some help from some people. lol but I haven't really had any time to work on anything in a long time! i've been busy a lot with school, work, family, my amazing boyfriend that i love to death and going away on vacation and being forced to leave behind my computer which is my life source. lmao but now i'm home and i'm typing what i started writing randomly one evening at the beach. i hope you all enjoy :D please review too, those make me super happy :D hehe**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

When Serena had went to the counter to place the food order for her group, Darien's cell phone rang so he excused himself from Rini and then went outside to take the important call.

Rini decided to take a little break from her math homework and try to watch and listen in on Serena's conversation with Andrew.

"So how've ya been?" she heard Andrew ask Serena.

Serena giggled and replied with, "I've been pretty good actually. I've been working hard to get my grades up in school so I can go to a college that's far, far away from here." Serena said jokingly.

As the conversation went on Rini continued to watch, while drinking her chocolate milk shake, and smile at how happy Serena seemed to be since she was talking to a friend that she hadn't seen in months.

"So Rini tells me that you two are finally getting along now?" Andrew asked keeping the conversation alive.

"Yeah, we are. I'm getting really close to her and I actually like the little brat. Well she's not so much of a little brat any more. But she does have her moments," Serena said and a small smile formed on Rini's small child lips.

When Rini saw Mina walking over to Serena and Andrew, she thought that there was going to be some gossiping going on. Rini loves to listen in on the gossip that the girls have to share but what Mina tells Serena is something that she doesn't really want to hear.

"Oh, c'mon Rena, he's pretty much had _the_ biggest crush on you since you walked through the auditorium doors the day you came to ask if you could help out with the play!" Mina whined. Rini couldn't really see the look on Serena's face since her back was turned towards her but Rini was starting to fear for the worst. Rini couldn't even hear what Serena had to say so she quickly packed up her things and then left the Crown.

"Rini, where are you going?" Darien asked as he was walking back into the diner/video arcade.

"I'm gonna go home. It's starting to get late and I can't have mamma worrying about me. Thank you for helping me with my math homework Darien. See you tomorrow! Bye Darien!" Rini said in a rush as she quickly ran out of the Crown and ran towards home.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it : ) please oh please review :D i will love you forever and ever! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! new story by your's truely :D haha okay so "Her Life Story" and "A Twist in The Story" are still in process mode and I'm getting some help from some people. lol but I haven't really had any time to work on anything in a long time! i've been busy a lot with school, work, family, my amazing boyfriend that i love to death and going away on vacation and being forced to leave behind my computer which is my life source. lmao but now i'm home and i'm typing what i started writing randomly one evening at the beach. i hope you all enjoy :D please review too, those make me super happy :D hehe**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

~*~*~*~

Darien was getting worried that something happened and that's why Rini had left. But when he got a phone call from Rini saying that she got home safely, he was starting to feel a little bit better. Darien then spotted his best friend Andrew and then sat on the stool next to a dark brown haired girl.

"Andrew, can I get another please?" the girl next to him asked and Andrew nodded his head and then went to work on making the girl her second chocolate milk shake.

"Don't you think one milk shake would be enough?" Darien joked and then got a glare from the girl. When he saw her eyes he swore that he was looking into the eyes of Serena. But he knew that this girl couldn't be her.

"Well you should look at it through my point of view. I haven't been here in months and I love this milk shakes. And I do believe that two are worth it, since I've been missing out for the past 4 or 5 months. Thanks Andrew," the girl replied back to Darien as she took the milk shake, which Andrew handed her, into her hands and she took another big gulp.

"Andrew, can I get a black coffee?" Darien asked.

"Sure thing, Dare," Andrew said and then went to work on making his friend's coffee.

"I don't see how one could enjoy the taste of straight up black coffee," the girl stated with a look of distaste expressed on her face.

"I don't see how one could drink two triple thick chocolate milk shakes without getting sick," Darien shot back.

When Andrew came back with Darien's coffee he couldn't help but laugh. The way these two were acting was just like old times. 'But the only reason why it's like that is because Serena looks totally different' Andrew thought to himself.

"What's so funny Drew?" Darien asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, nothing you probably wouldn't understand any ways Darien." Andrew said waving his hand in the air trying to dismiss Darien's question.

"Oh really?" Darien questioned Andrew again.

"Yes really. And I see that you've met my—" Serena shot a death glare look that Andrew knew that if he mentioned anything to his friend about her name then he would be dead, "—my new friend… okay I'm gonna go check the burgers in the back." Andrew quickly added and then left before Darien could ask another question or respond to Andrew.

"So how did you meet Andrew?" Darien asked the girl next to him.

"I've known him for a while; he's an old friend that's all. We went to the same elementary school together and then I moved away before junior high school." Serena lied about the moving away part but she didn't lie about knowing Andrew since elementary school.

"That's cool, so why did you move back? Or why did you move away?" Darien questioned. For some odd reason he really wanted to get to know this girl. He wanted to know who she really was.

"My dad's work moved us around a lot. But then my parents split and my mom got remarried, that's why we moved back." Serena wasn't lying here. Her parents really did divorce when she was 9 and her mother got remarried. They did move but Serena got a special transfer so she could still go to the same school with all of her friends. When her mother remarried, they moved back to the same neighborhood so Serena could continue junior high and high school with her friends.

Serena felt like she was meeting Darien for the first time. Though pretty much everything he told her about himself she already knew, the things that she told Darien about her family, she had never told anyone else before. Not even Rini knows that the man that Serena calls 'Daddy' is actually her step-father.

It was around five o'clock in the evening when Serena and Darien left the Crown to finish their conversation at the park. They were sitting next to each other on a park bench with some space between them. The sun was starting to set and the air outside was starting to get chilly since it was late January.

The two found themselves talking about places they like to go, the things they like to eat, what they do in their spare time.

"So what's your favorite place to go to, to just think?" Serena questioned Darien.

"Mainly the balcony at my apartment that overlooks the city, I like to go there at night and just watch the lights of the cars passing by." Darien answered. "What about you? Where do you like to go?"

"Here," Serena replied with a deep sigh. "This was always my favorite place to come to when I was a little girl. And it still is today. This park is my little get away."

"That sounds like it should be in a song," Darien stated as her word floated through his mind.

"It is part of a song that I've written. I wrote it about three years ago when I was 14." Serena responded.

"So I take it in your spare time you like to write songs?" Darien questioned.

"Not just songs with words put together, I also write music too."

Darien just stared at her for a moment. This girl just keeps on surprising him more and more. 'She really is something…' Darien thought and then his mind drifted into thinking about Serena and how amazing she was and how much he loves her and misses her. This girl reminds him of Serena in every way just not in appearance. Not wanting the conversation to end and also wanting to know more about her he asked, "What do you play?"

"Piano," she answered whimsically.

By now it was around seven o'clock and the two were staring up at the stars in the night sky. They played the game 20 questions. They played truth or dare and they talked more and more about each other.

Serena didn't like this feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach. She knew the more time that she spent with Darien; the more she started to fall for him again. She knew that he would never love her again and she also knew that he doesn't want to be with her. So she decided to avoid him again after tonight and just keep this as a good memory of him. This is what she needed to move on. And now she knows that she can.

More time passed and the two were still on that same bench talking. Darien noticed that Serena was shaking a little and so he took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. Serena just looked at him with confused eyes. She didn't want his jacket mainly because she didn't want him to freeze. She went to open her mouth to say something about the jacket and that he needs it more than she does but he insisted that he was fine without it.

Even more time passed and Serena realized that she had to go since she had school the next day. But before she could leave Darien gently grabbed her wrist and she turned around to be face to face with his midnight blue eyes that she just couldn't resist.

"What's your name?" he asked. Serena then realized that she had never even mentioned her name to him but she also kind of wanted to keep it that way mainly so he wouldn't find out who she is and so she won't get hurt by him again.

Serena got on her tippy toes then put her lips next to his ear and whispered; "Now if I told you, then I'd have to kill you." She simply replied giving Darien his jacket back. Darien slowly let go of her wrist and Serena started to walk away.

"Oh so you're one of those girls?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah I guess I am," Serena replied giggling a little while walking backwards facing him.

"You do know that I'm gonna find out who you are though right?"

"Yeah… but maybe by then you'll forget all about me," Serena suggested hoping that he would.

"How can I now?" he asked and Serena immediately her backwards walking and just stared at him.

"What?"

Darien started walking towards her, "You remind me so much of someone that I used to know. And I still think about her every day," he said as the space between them got smaller and smaller.

"Was she an ex girlfriend?" Serena asked curious yet hurt at the same time.

"Kind of, but she was also my friend too. She disappeared and I haven't seen or heard from her in months. I miss her," he said.

"Then you love her. If everything you just said is true, then it means that you love her." Serena simply said and then she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Serena turned around, "Will I see you again?" Darien asked almost desperately.

"Most likely, but if you ever see her again tell her that you love her because I know that it's killing you inside." Serena said and then walked away into the darkness leaving Darien under a street lamp in the park.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it : ) please oh please review :D i will love you forever and ever! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! new story by your's truely :D haha okay so "Her Life Story" and "A Twist in The Story" are still in process mode and I'm getting some help from some people. lol but I haven't really had any time to work on anything in a long time! i've been busy a lot with school, work, family, my amazing boyfriend that i love to death and going away on vacation and being forced to leave behind my computer which is my life source. lmao but now i'm home and i'm typing what i started writing randomly one evening at the beach. i hope you all enjoy :D please review too, those make me super happy :D hehe**_

okay so i know that this chapter is kind of short but please bear with me here people! lol school starts monday! somebody shoot me now! Okay well don't really shoot me but yeah. joy. and i'm not even done with summer reading!

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

~*~*~*~

When Serena got home it was around nine-thirty and her little brother and Rini were already fast asleep in bed.

"I'm home!" Serena said as she walked in through the front door.

"And where have you been missy?" Her mother questioned.

"I was at the Crown talking with Andrew," Serena answered.

"Oh, alright honey." Her mother said with a smile. "I'm glad to see that you're now talking to some of your old friends like Andrew,"

"Yeah and I'm sorry for getting home so late. I lost track of time,"

"It's okay sweetie, now go up stairs and go to sleep. You've got school in the morning young lady." Her mother said sternly and Serena just giggled as she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

When she opened the door to her room, Serena found Rini lying on her bed fast asleep. A small smile crept on to her lips.

"She's been waiting for you to come home for hours," Luna said as she jumped on to the small table in the middle of Serena's room. "She said that she has something really important to talk to you about." Luna stated and Serena then sat at the table on the floor.

"I wonder what's so important. Luna, do you know anything about what she has to tell me?" Serena asked her cat guardian and when she looked at Rini a small worried frown came upon her lips. Since Serena and Rini had gotten closer together Serena had started to care for and worry about the kid. She doesn't like it when Rini is upset or hurt, so she tries to do everything that she can to make Rini happy.

"No, but it must be something that's troubling her deeply. She cried herself to sleep. She also mentioned something about disappearing but I couldn't really understand her through all of her tears." Luna answered and the look on her cat face looked like she was disturbed by what she heard from Rini.

The two then heard a small child moan and when they look towards Rini they saw her moving in her sleep. Rini then started to say some words that Serena and Luna couldn't quite understand but as Rini kept talking in her sleep, her words started to become more and more clear, "Must stop her from making mistake. Have to get them back together before they find others. Mommy… Daddy," Rini mumbled in her sleep and then the tossing and turning subsided and so did her words. Serena was shocked by what she had heard Rini say in her sleep.

"Do you know anything that's going on Serena?" Luna questioned her charge.

"Not a clue," Serena responded sounding lost and confused. Rini's words kept replaying itself in her mind and Serena ended up falling asleep just thinking about Rini and what could be troubling her. Serena didn't have any dreams that night and she kept waking up in a cold sweat. She couldn't stop thinking about Rini and when Serena's alarm clock read 5:27AM in big red numbers, she decided to get up and take her sweet time getting ready for school that day.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it : ) please oh please review :D i will love you forever and ever! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

School had passed in a blur. Nothing interesting had happened in any of Serena's classes and now she was meeting up with Mina in the auditorium for the auditions for the play.

Serena met up with Mina in front of the main entrance to the auditorium and when they had walked inside there were about 15 students scattered throughout the auditorium sitting in different seats. Scott was sitting in the middle of the third row with a clip board in his hand. There were 7 or 8 girls on the stage auditioning for the part of Scott's leading lady, but so far none of them seemed to fit the part.

"Rena, you should go up there and audition!" Mina whispered to Serena.

"Umm let me think about it… uh no thank you Mina!" Serena whispered back.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Mina suggested.

"Oh you are so on! If I win we just sit here and do nothing." Serena said

"And if I win, you go up there and audition your ass off!" Mina finished.

"You are so on Mina!" the two girls then shook on it and then started playing a tough three games of rock, paper and scissors. In the end Mina had won and Serena slowly sauntered over to the stage and sat at the piano ready to sing her audition song.

"What song do you want me to sing for my audition Scott?" Serena asked as she sat at the piano ready to play.

"Oh we already know that you can sing Rena. I just need to know if you can act the part." Scott said as he walked up onto the stage and then handed Serena an extra script as she met him in center stage.

"What page are we reading from?" Serena quietly asked, her nerves starting to get the best of her.

"Page 42 and stop right at this line" Scott instructed to Serena as he pointed to a spot that was right in the middle of the page. He then noticed that Serena was shaking a bit, "Rena, there's nothing to be nervous about. It's just an audition. So to help with the nerves, just pretend that it's just you and me here having a regular conversation… but we're reading it off of paper and we're talking differently too." Scott suggested.

Serena slowly nodded her head understanding what Scott had told her and she took in two deep breaths to calm her down.

'_Okay Serena… You can do this!'_ Serena thought to herself confidently.

"Endy, it's just not fair! Why do we have to live in a world where no one wants us to be together?" Serena read for the part of Serenity.

"I know my love, but we can be together. Run away with me and leave this place. We can start over and—" Scott's part was then cut off by Serena's.

"But we cannot run away Endymion. We have to face this together. If we do not then everyone else will be thinking that we just gave up into what they want for us. We have to fight it Endy, we cannot give up." Serena said as she was starting to get into character. It was weird… it was like as if she had said this before but she didn't know exactly where this déjà vu was coming from.

"Then we will fight my love and we will never let go of each other… no matter what." Scott finished reading the page and the two were left staring off into each other's eyes. Scott then moved away and faced the audience and said, "And scene," as he took a bow and then looked over towards Serena. "Rena that was amazing. You're better than I thought you would be. Way better than some of the other girls that auditioned that's for sure." Scott then got down on one knee, "Rena, would you please do the honor of being my leading lady in this production of our remake of Romeo and Juliet?" Scott asked out loud so everyone could hear… and he kind of said it just a little too dramatically.

"Uhh… umm… I-I… I guess so," Serena slowly stuttered and Scott then stood up and lifted Serena into his arms in a giant hug since he was so happy. There was a loud cheer of applause as Serena left the stage to go sit next to a flabbergasted Mina.

"I never knew you were _that_ good! See Rena! I told you, you could do it," Mina said with a huge smile to her friend.

"Thanks Mina," Serena replied with a small smile.

"Okay everyone, now that we all know who has what part we need to start rehearsals immediately!" Mr. White, the sponsor of the drama department, said as he stood center stage and called out certain people to read their lines for the specific scene in mind.

Three hours later Serena was starting to feel a little bit better about getting her role as Scott's leading lady in the play. She still had her doubts though since the same thing had happened during her second grade Christmas play. Serena was sitting in the audience as Mina and Scott were doing their scene and Serena kept thinking about last night with Rini. What was she talking about? Who were her parents and where did she come from? These questions were plaguing Serena's mind and distracting her to the point where the last and only thing she heard from Mr. White's announcements was that there will be two college students, who are majoring in the performing arts, coming to help out with the play and give them some advice and pointers.

* * *

_**please oh please review**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

"No dude, I refuse to help you with this one!" Darien said into his cell phone as he waited for Rini to come out of the building of her elementary school. Darien was annoyed and appalled that his friend Zack would ask him to help out again. Never again, he decided, never again would he work with Zack on another one of his assignments… never.

"But how am I supposed to work with them since my partner bailed on me and went off to New York to star on Broadway?" Zack was now at his begging stage and was really annoying Darien.

"Zack you remember what happened the last time I helped you," there was a pause as Darien gave Zack the chance to remember the little incident which was just about five or six months ago. "I'm not gonna go through with that again!"

"Oh c'mon Dare! Don't be such a baby about it. So what if this girl got this obsessive crush on you, and almost ruined your life?"

"I'm not helping you. If you were working with little kids then my answer would be yes, but since it's high school I'm gonna have to say 'HELL NO!'. Goodbye Zack."

"Darien just remember if you change your mind give me a call!" and right when Zack finished Darien hung up.

"What was that about?" Rini asked as she walked up to Darien holding the straps of her backpack on her shoulders.

"A friend of mine asking a stupid question," Darien stated with a sigh. "You wanna go to the Crown today?"

"Okay!" Rini replied with a big smile then grabbed Darien's hand and started dragging him off towards the direction to the Crown from her school.

Darien had decided to give Rini a little break after she had finished her homework. Rini was of playing video games while Darien was left sitting at the counter, lost in his thoughts.

He couldn't stop thinking about the girl from last night. She was so breathing-takingly beautiful yet she was so familiar to him and it plagued his dreams that night of the mistake he made of breaking up with Serena all because of some stupid nightmares telling him that the world would be better off if they weren't together.

Suddenly Darien was in a cold sweat. 'It was just a dream… what the hell have I done?' he thought guilty to his self. Because of his stupid actions, he didn't know if Serena was alright… or if she was still alive. 'Don't think like that! Of course she is still alive! We have a bond!' his conscience yelled at him. Darien was lost.

"Dude Dare you alright there?" Andrew asked with concern. Darien was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine Drew. I just have a lot going on right now." Andrew nodded his head understandingly.

"If there is anything you need to talk about, you know I'm here for you," Andrew stated as he placed a glass of ice cold water in front of his friend.

"Thanks Drew. Darien said as he gulped down half of the glass filled with water. "There is something that has been bothering me thought. Zack asked me to help his again with directing this high school play. Maddy bailed on him again and he said the school was Lakewood Prep." Darien noticed a thoughtful look on Andrew's face.

"That's the school Mina goes to and I overheard the girls a while back saying that Serena had transferred there for their art program.' Andrew stated and Darien got a warm thoughtful feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I know you still care about her Darien. And we all know that where ever Mina is, Serena will most likely be there." Andrew said jokingly.

"Okay, you're right Andrew I'm gonna go there and get Serena back." Darien said confidently with a look of triumph in his eyes.

"It's good to have you back to you senses Dare," Andrew said jokingly.

* * *

_**please oh please review**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

"Okay so why are we having this meeting again?" Serena asked as she and Mina walked into Raye's bedroom. 

"Rena's right, there hasn't been an attack in weeks. Do you think the enemy had moved on or gave up?" Mina added. 

"I don't think so. I was doing a fire reading this morning and I saw the enemy attacking but I'm not sure when and it feels as if they are getting stronger." Raye said in a hushed tone.

"Okay then what should we do? We can't just sit here waiting for them to attack us!" Serena said impatiently, Raye rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're still a meatball brain even without the odangos." Raye stated under her breathe.

"Serena, for the time being you are going to have to be patient since we have no clue as to where this enemy's whereabouts are." Luna said sternly to Serena. Luna was the only one in the group who had refused to call Serena by her new nickname, but it's a good thing though because when Luna talks to her and calls her by her name, she knows the feline means business.

"Fine! I give up!" Serena said exasperatedly. "I need some air," and with that said, she left Raye's bedroom and went out into the temple court yard and sat on a bench.

Back in the room the girls had decided to change the subject to something more distracting and annoying gossip to Luna and Artemis.

"Mina how did the auditions go today?" Lita asked.

"It went fine, I got the understudy for the lead." Mina stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second Mina did you just say that _you_ got the understudy for the lead female role?" Raye questioned with shock in her voice.

"Yeah, I did and I'm completely fine with it." Mina said with a big smile.

"Mina, if you didn't get the lead... then who did?" Amy questioned.

"A really good friend of ours who is now finding her self and coming back to us." Mina stated.

"SERENA?"Amy, Lita, and Raye shouted in unison.

"I completely forgot that Serena transferred to your school!" Lita exclaimed.

"Yeah so wait a minute, meat ball brain is the leading lady in your schools play?" Raye questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah and its not just a play, its actually a musical that the drama club wrote together and Serena helped me with writing the songs and the music." Mina said.

Raye and Lita were looking at each other for a while and then Raye turned to Mina. Amy was too busy reading her physics book to stay in the conversation.

"Can we help out with the musical?" Raye asked suddenly.

"Uh no! You guys don't even go to our school!" Mina said matter of factly.

"So? We can get a transfer! C'mon Mina! Wouldn't it be fun to work on a school play with all of your best friends?" Lita itched onto Mina trying to convince the blonde that having her, Raye and Amy at Lakewood Prep would be a good idea.

"No! That's a terrible idea Lita!" said Mina.

"But wouldn't it be a whole lot easier for all of us to get in contact with each other if there is an attack during school?" Raye suggested.

"Raye does have a good point there," Amy interjected as she looked up from her book to look at her friends.

"But guys... yeah its a great idea but what about Serena and her thoughts and feelings about all of this. I was talking with Rini at the arcade today before I got here, and she told me that Darien is starting to think that Serena is still here. He was talking with Andrew and I overheard them saying something like 'Where ever the girls are, Serena will surely be there.' So we need to keep a down low. We are her scouts and her friends and it is our job to protect her from whatever will harm her. We need her, not only because she is Sailor Moon, but if it wasn't for Serena we all wouldn't know each other out of our scout forms. It was her idea to have us all know each other out of our scout forms and it was because of her we all became best friends. After the whole break up with thing with Darien, I miss the smile that she always had on her face." Mina said in a sad tone.

"She's right, Serena has changed and it is not for the better. She barely smiles anymore. What do you think we could to do help her?" Lita asked.

"Study group?" Amy suggested.

"Ugh like we don't do that already!" Lita, Mina, and Raye said at the same time.

"How about we give her a make over?" Raye suggested.

"That's a great idea! We could go shopping, buy a bunch of new outfits, and then we all could have a sleepover at my place! There we could do each other's hair and make-up! Then we could go out to eat at the Crown or something, maybe go see a movie?" Mina said excitedly.

"Okay you guys now we just need to pick a day that would be good for all of us," said Lita.

"I can't this week, but I'm free all next week." Raye stated.

"Same here, I have a lot of cramming to do for my finals. So next week would be best since I'll be done with everything," said Amy.

"You know me, I'm never busy on the weekends. But whatever is good for you guys is good for me. I'll make some snacks for when we get to your house Mina." Lita stated.

"Perfect, so it's settled; the sleepover will be held the weekend after this weekend."

* * *

_**please oh please review**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

Serena left the temple ground to walk around the city and maybe go to the park near her house. It was cold outside considering the fact that it was the second week of December. There was no snow on the ground but the weather forecast kept saying that it should start snowing sometime this week. Serena had always loved snow but the last time it had snowed here, Serena was seven... and that was ten years ago.

Serena decided to take a break from her walking and she found a bench to sit on by a bus stop. As she sat on the bench, she looked up to the sky to see dark gray clouds covering the city and blocking the sun. It was too warm for snow and Serena started to fear that the clouds would be a storm. Serena got up from her seat on the bench and pulled the hood from her jacket over her head and made her way towards home. But to her dismay there was a loud crack of thunder and lightning was piercing its way breaking through the gray colored sky.

Serena ran for her life, as fast as she could go, until she had gotten to a very familiar place... the Crown.

As Serena stumbled into the Crown, she was soaking wet from head to toe. Slowly she walked over to the only vacant booth left and it was the one that held so many good and bad memories. It was here she would hang out with the girls and it was here that she had figured out her true feelings for Darien.

Serena wasn't in love with him because of their past lives and she wasn't in love with him because he is Tuxedo Mask. No, she _fell_ in love with him for _who_ he was and how _special_ he meant to her. He filled a place in her heart that can never be replaced by anyone else. He could always put her on cloud nine and now when she thinks of him she gets winded from her broken heart.

She never knew that one person could make her feel so much emotion. This scared her more than anything but at the same time it made her furious.

Ever since the day Serena had that talk with Darien and when she found out that he still loved her, she didn't know what to do. She's now, more than ever, scared of her feelings and terrified of breaking again. She didn't know what to do if her heart were to be broken again, so she decided not to get her hopes up. Besides… he didn't exactly say that he was still in love with Serena, it could be anyone he's in love with. And with those thoughts in her head Serena left the Arcade and walked home in the still pouring rain.

* * *

_**Yeah yeah I know its a little short but I just felt like writing a little sappy chapter on Serena's thoughts and feelings and how confused she was. I have a few ideas for as to what I'm going to do about the play, Darien helping out, the scouts finding out about Rini, the enemy, and so forth.**_

OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! The way Serena has her nickname pronnounced is Ra-nay like in twilight bella's mom's name is Reene. Yeah it's so Darien wouldn't find out who she is too easily. I thought that just the simple Ree-na would give it away.

_**please oh please review**_

-SailorMoon489


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

Darien walked into his apartment eagerly excited to tell Rini about the plan that he had come up with at the Crown, with a little help from Andrew of course. Darien was hoping that Rini would be able to help him in his plan of winning Serena's heart back.

When he entered the apartment complex, there was a huge down pour outside and then a loud cackle of thunder and lightning. He looked up to the darkened sky through the lobby windows and prayed that Serena was going to be okay, he knew how much she hated thunder storms.

~_Flashback_~

Darien walked into the Crown to see a blonde hair girl shaking violently in her seat at the counter while mumbling something to herself and Andrew trying to calm her down.

"Serena, don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Darien heard Andrew say and before he walked over to them he shook his umbrella dry and put his jacket on the coat hanger.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked as he put a hand on Serena's shoulder. He jumped, startled, as Serena jumped when she felt his hand touch her shoulder. "What's wrong, Serena?" he asked again. Serena stayed quiet and mumbled to herself. Then there was a loud crack of thunder and lightning pierced through the sky and lit up the entire arcade for about two seconds. Serena jumped out of her seat and went straight into Darien's arms. Her shivering increased more violently and Darien held her tightly while whispering words into her ear telling her that there was nothing to fear and that everything will be alright.

They had stayed like that until the storm had settled. When Darien noticed that the sun was out and the rain had stopped, he suggested to Serena that they should go sit in a booth and she nodded her head slowly while walking with Darien to the booth. As they walked, Andrew noticed that Darien had his arm protectively around Serena's shoulders.

When they got to the booth, Darien sat on one said while Serena sat on the other so they could face each other.

"What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked again once he knew he had gotten her full attention.

"Guess you could say that Mother Nature has some vengeance planned for me. She always wins the battle with this," Serena mumbled the last part to herself and Darien let out a chuckle. Serena looked up at Darien with a surprised look. "Don't make fun of me!" she said defensively.

"I'm not making fun of you. I used to think something similar when I was about five."

"Really?" Serena asked hoping it was true.

"Yeah, but then I realized, as I got older, that it was the sound of it that I didn't like." Darien stated.

The rest of their conversation was about the things that they liked and hated. Serena likes bunnies and Darien hates snakes. Darien likes cherries while Serena is allergic to strawberries. And they both love the beach, historical places, art museums, and roses.

"So why do we hate each other if we have so much in common?" Serena questioned.

"We hate each other? Serena I don't hate you." Darien stated.

"Then why do you always make fun of me? For the past year I kept thinking that you hated me or something since you always had something rude to say and never treated me nicely," said Serena.

"I was that mean to you?" Darien asked.

"Kind of… yeah," Serena replied softly.

"I'm sorry, Serena, I didn't mean it."

"But why did you do it?" Serena asked.

"You're the only person who can actually make me laugh and feel good. I was scared, I guess, because I really like you Serena."

And it was here, in that booth, she had figured out her true feelings for Darien.

~_End of Flashback_~

Darien was snapped out of his daze when he heard the elevator chime telling him that he was now on his floor. As he walked down the hallway to his door, Darien absentmindedly took his keys out of his pocket.

When Darien got into his apartment, he tossed his keys onto his coffee table and flopped down on the couch, his mind was clouded with nothing but thoughts of Serena and how he was going to get her back. As he kept thinking of her, Darien slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_**YAYAYA flashback from Darien! lol hope ya'll liked it! :D**_

OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! The way Serena has her nickname pronnounced is Ra-nay like in twilight bella's mom's name is Reene. Yeah it's so Darien wouldn't find out who she is too easily. I thought that just the simple Ree-na would give it away.

_**please oh please review**_

-SailorMoon489


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

Darien woke up 15 minutes later to a painful throbbing in his head. He knew what this was and he knew what this meant.

She needed him.

She was in danger.

Darien rushed as fast as he could to get to her. He was excited to see her again but he also knew that it would probably be for a short period of time.

When he got to the battle, it was just Sailor Moon there fighting. There were no other sailor scouts in view. This worried him a lot. Sailor Moon was getting beat pretty bad and he knew he had to save her quickly so she could dust this monster.

"Scouts where are you?" he heard her say out loud to herself as struggled to get up off of the ground after she was hit by a lightning bolt.

"Time to say good-bye Sailor Moon," the monster said sardonically as she prepared her final attack to finish off Sailor Moon. Suddenly the monster had stopped when a rose had penetrated through both of her hand preventing them to move so she had to stop her attack. "Who did this?" the monster screamed and then in a blink of an eye more roses were thrown towards her and attacking and penetrating her pale green skin. She screamed in agony.

Tuxedo Mask leaped down to pick up the fallen sailor scout and took her to a secluded place in the area of the battle.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" he asked concern flooding his voice.

"Like you care why are you even here?" she asked with hate in her voice. Tuxedo Mask bowed his head in shame then let ice cover his eyes to hide his emotions.

"Do you have enough energy to defeat the monster?" he asked mono toned.

"Yeah I have enough," she responded harshly and rudely and she tried to stand up but was having a little bit of difficulty.

"You can barely stand," he stated roughly. "Give me your hand."

"No, I can do this on my own without your help." Sailor Moon said stubbornly.

"No you can't, now give me your hand." Tuxedo Mask said sternly as he tried to reach for her hand but she kept moving it out of reach for him to grab it. "Serena, give me your hand! You need energy to fight!"

"Darien, leave me alone! I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Serena!"

"Darien!"

"Ha! I found you!" the monster said as she kept trying to pull the rose out of her hands with her teeth.

Darien took this opportunity of distraction to give Serena the energy she needed to defeat this monster.

When Sailor Moon noticed she was getting stronger, she looked over her shoulder to see Tuxedo Mask giving her energy. "Stop it," she said but it was too late. She now had enough energy to defeat the monster, without killing herself, all thanks to him.

"Kill it now, and we'll talk when you're done." Tuxedo Mask said sternly and Sailor Moon nodded knowing that there was no way out of it.

"MOON PRINCESS ELIMNATION!" Sailor Moon shouted the attack and dusted the monster. She then turned to an angered Tuxedo Mask.

"What has gotten into you and where have you been?" he questioned.

"Like you would care, remember you told me you never wanted to see me again? Well your wish came true. I'm gone Darien… poof," Sailor Moon responded.

"That was a mistake, I didn't mean to say that,"

"Well you did and we sure as hell cannot go back and change it all. You said it and at the time you meant it." Sailor Moon said harshly.

"No I didn't! I was scared and I thought I was protecting you," he said giving up.

"Protecting me from what?"

"From dying! I had this dream for weeks every single day and it was telling me if we stayed together it would cause disaster. Everything would die but it also said they would kill you first." Tuxedo Mask said sitting down on a bench and putting his face into his hands. "I tried ignoring it, but it just got worse. I messed up. This shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have let you go."

"But it did happen, things change and people change." Sailor Moon said.

"What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Mask questioned looking up at Sailor Moon and into her blue eyes.

"I'm not the same as I used to be. I'm different, I changed. I'm not happy and bubbly anymore and I keep to myself a lot. I'm more interested in school than hanging out with my friends at the Crown. I transferred schools so now I'm in an art program for painting/drawing and creative writing." Sailor Moon didn't want to give out too much detail about her new self.

"Was this all because of what I said?" Tuxedo Mask asked with guilt in his voice.

"No, I just had a wakeup call saying that I need to get my shit together."

"You really have changed, I've never heard you cuss before." He said shocked.

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to." Sailor Moon apologized.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Do you still want to be with me?" she asked quietly, unsure and afraid of what he would say.

"Yes, more than anything."

Serena felt a sigh of relief escape her mouth but it went unnoticed.

"Other than the dream, what changed your mind?"

"A friend gave me some good advice saying that 'When you see her, tell her that you love her because it's killing you inside.' They were right, it is killing me inside and it was then that I really knew that I needed you back." Tuxedo Mask said looking Sailor Moon straight in the eye.

They just sat there staring at each other for a long while then slowly their faces got closer until they were locked in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted longer than any of them had planned but it was filled with so much hope, love, lust, and hunger that they just couldn't stop. When she realized that she needed air, Sailor Moon was the one who broke the kiss.

"I love you, Darien, so much that I never stopped loving you," Sailor Moon said as she looked lovingly into Tuxedo Mask's eyes. "But if you really want to be with me, find me and prove it to me." She gave him one last kiss good-bye and then was running, off like hell, back home.

Darien detransformed and watched her as she left. At first he felt like he had his heart back, his world back, but then he felt like he was being buried under a piled of bricks. How could he find her when he had nowhere to look? But then it hit him, the conversation he had earlier with Andrew.

"Where Mina is, Serena is bound to be."

* * *

_**I'm soooooo bored with nothing to do and I can't sleep and its 2:30 in the goddamn morning! gah! but I really like this chapter and I hope that you all liked it too :D**_

OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! The way Serena has her nickname pronnounced is Ra-nay like in twilight bella's mom's name is Reene. Yeah it's so Darien wouldn't find out who she is too easily. I thought that just the simple Ree-na would give it away.

_**please oh please review**_

-SailorMoon489


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

Two days had passed since the day Serena had told Darien to find her and she was starting to rethink what she said to him. She was scared of getting hurt again, yes, but she was more terrified of getting crushed by him again. But those thoughts were in the back of her head and she knew that, in reality, Darien would never do anything like that to her again.

Serena was on her way to rehearsal after a rough day of school. She just couldn't seem to understand anything and her mind was constantly preoccupied with thoughts of Darien. She was more than happy to know that he still loved her and that he wanted to be with her again.

Serena pushed those thoughts and feelings aside as she walked into the auditorium to see everyone in the drama club gathered around on stage. Serena quickly walked up to the stage to join everyone and she took a seat next to Mina.

"Mina, what's going on?" Serena asked.

"I have no idea. Scott wanted to wait until everyone was here but he said that he had something important to tell all of us." Mina replied with a shrug.

"I wonder what it could be," Serena said softly.

A few minutes later Scott came into the auditorium with a sorrowful look of disappointment on his face.

"Hey guys, I got some bad news." Scott said loudly as he made his way to center stage so everyone could see him.

"What's wrong Scott? What happened? What did they tell you?" were the questions that Scott was bombarded with and he slowly raised his hand to quiet everyone.

"We have to change up the play a bit and make it more family oriented. Since we are in high school, we can't have anything that's way too over the top and the story line that we all had come up with was just too much for the school board to accept. I'm just as disappointed you all of you but they're giving us another chance." Scott finished quickly. Everyone was moaning and groaning; many were very upset and pissed off, but not as pissed off as Serena.

"I'm out of here," Serena said lowly and got up and began to walk to the exit.

"Where are you going Rena? We need your help!" Mina called out and that got Scott's attention, he had a feeling that Serena would be taking this harder than anyone else in the drama club and he was right.

"Home; I feel that it's just a waste of time if you guys are gonna fix the play. I everything into the original and to have it rejected? I can't help you guys, I'm sorry." Serena stated and as she tried to continue walking to the exit, the feeling of someone grabbing her wrist made her stop dead in her tracks.

"I understand what you're saying Rena, but please stay. We're having two volunteers from a local college coming to help us out with the play. You don't have to rewrite the songs if you don't want to, but I would like it if you picked out the songs that we would be singing in the show." Scott said sweetly to Serena and looked her straight in the eye. He was serious and she felt lost and helpless. She also felt stuck between going home and taking a good nap and staying at school and helping her friends out with the play.

"Okay fine, I'll stay." Serena said softly and Scott hugged her automatically once she gave him her answer after a long while of thinking it over.

An hour and forty-five minutes later; everyone was sprawled out all over the stage and the seats in the audience with note books in front of them as they were all brainstorming ideas for the new play. Every now and then someone would mention an idea for a play, and most of the ideas for the new play were a fairy tale like Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, etc. Serena decided to take a break from her brainstorming and fast pace writing to pacing around in circles on the stage while avoiding stepping on people. Serena started thinking about how everyone came up with ideas from fairy tales and she just figured that everyone wanted to make the family oriented play one about fairy tales. Then an idea had popped into her head.

"I got it!" she suddenly shouted so she got everyone's full undivided attention.

"What do you got?" a goth girl, with dyed bleach hair and black streaks, named Kelley asked.

"Combine them," Serena said simply as she got her note book and began jotting down ideas and a plot. "Combine the fairy tales to where every main character of a story is involved with all the others. There's one evil queen who is out to get all of them, well the ones with the story where they have to face an evil queen, but let's keep the same characters from our first play." Serena wrote down as she spoke out loud.

"Great idea but how are we going to combine them exactly" a guy named Rick asked.

"Serenity could be sleeping beauty but instead she kind of lives like Cinderella, but she was adopted, and all of her siblings are mean to her and treat her like a maid except for Annabella. Then it goes to the whole Beauty and the Beast theme where the dad trespasses and Annabella goes and lives with the Beast while leaving Serenity to her horrible siblings. A few days later there's a ball held at the evil queen's palace, Serenity goes, she dances with a Prince that the queen is interested in but the Prince falls in love with Serenity. The evil queen recognizes Serenity as a runaway Princess who had lost her memory and she kidnaps her. Serenity escapes with the help of one of Annabella who had found Serenity with the help of the Beast. Serenity and Annabella escape from the castle but the queen finds out and tries to find them. The Prince is brainwashed by the evil queen and Serenity pricks her finger, falls into a deep sleep, the Prince sees her, he gets the urge to kiss her and when he does both of their curses are broken and Serenity remembers who she is and where she came from. Annabella goes back to the Beast and she breaks his curse with her love for him. Then they all get married and everyone lives happily ever after." Serena summarized for everyone.

Everyone then started mumbling to each other about Serena's idea for the play and then word got around to Scott how was on the other side of the room. Scott then walked back onto the stage and looked to a nervous yet hopeful Serena.

"I think we found ourselves a new play." Scott stated and everyone started to cheer.

The cheering had died down when everyone her the loud doors to the entrance of the auditorium close showing two guys that looked to be in their early 20's. Both were tall and well built. One had dark sandy blonde hair while the other had ebony jet black hair.

Mina took a quick glance at Serena and saw that she hadn't noticed the two new comers as she was jotting down ideas for the play in her notebook. Mina sighed in relief and then headed over to the dark haired man to have a word with him.

"Hey Scott," the dark sandy blonde haired guy said as he walked over to the stage.

"Hey Zack, guys this is Zack he's come here to help us out with the play." Scott stated as he shook hands with Zack.

"And so you guys could help me out with my project." Zack said to Scott.

"Where's your friend that you said was going to help you out?" Scott questioned.

"He was just behind me…" Zack said as he turned around to see his friend gone.

* * *

_**okay so like Serena's idea for the play was actually from a dream that i had the other day... it was soo weird yet funny all at the same time because my best friend was in it and she was talking about getting married to a beast... hahahahaha! true beauty and the beast**_

OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! The way Serena has her nickname pronnounced is Ra-nay like in twilight bella's mom's name is Reene. Yeah it's so Darien wouldn't find out who she is too easily. I thought that just the simple Ree-na would give it away.

_**please oh please review**_

-SailorMoon489


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

_**Hey everyone okay so i'm going to re-post this message at the bottom but i want to know if anyone has any ideas for things they want to happen in the story? just message me what you want to read in the story and if i like it then i'll try to put it into the story! =)**_

* * *

Let You Go  
By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:  
He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

"What are you doing here?" Mina hissed harshly.

"I'm here helping out a friend. Why? Sounds like you're hiding something Mina." Darien stated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not hiding anything! I just want to know what you are doing here. I'm sorry Darien but you hurt my best friend and I miss the old her. I have no idea what happened between you two. You guys had something really good going on and then in a blink of an eye it was just thrown out the door like it were garbage." Mina stated with a distant look on her face.

"I miss Serena too. And I want to get her back. I didn't mean to hurt her, honest. I know I messed up everything but I want to make things right again. She told me I have to find her and prove to her that I need her back. Nothing is the same without her." Darien said sadly.

"Nothing will ever be the same after what you did. She's gone Darien. Mentally she's not here anymore, she's someone completely different. The girls and I are gonna try to get her back but ever since the day her heart was broken, she hasn't smiled or laughed. She's not optimistic anymore and she's pushing us all away. I'm worried," Mina finished softly, on the brink of tears.

"She said she was different but I didn't believe her. What have I done?" Darien whispered in agony.

There was a small silence and then it was broken as Mina's communicator sounded.

"Hey Artemis, what's up?" Mina whispered urgently.

"There's a monster by the elementary school, you need to hurry and contact the rest of the scouts. This one is strong and we need all of you together." Artemis said.

"Got it, we'll be right there." Mina then contacted the rest of the scouts about the attack at the elementary school.

"I'll meet you there," Darien said as he ran out the door and rushed over to the elementary school. Mina nodded her head and then went to call Serena, it went straight to voicemail. She looked back to the stage and Serena was nowhere in sight. Mina shrugged and thought that Serena already got the message and headed over to the school.

As Tuxedo Mask made his way to the battle he felt a surge of pain in his head. 'She's transformed and needs my help,' he thought worriedly and quickened his pace. When Tuxedo Mask got to the battle at the school, he was welcomed to a sight that made him want to slaughter the enemy into bits. Sailor Moon was the only one who had shown up in time and was using her body as a shield to protect Rini from the attacks thrown at them by the enemy.

Tuxedo Mask looked up to see a red haired man, wearing a green velvet vest with red Jeanie pants, laughing sardonically as his attack made contact with Sailor Moon's back and then he threw a few more at her to increase his fun.

"Hand over the kid and the crystal and you can leave here with the minor injuries you have." The red haired man bargained.

"You'll have to kill me if you want her!" Sailor Moon shot back and as she tried to prepare an attack the red haired man fired at her first.

"That can be easily arranged Miss Moon," the red haired man shouted in amusement as he threw more attacks at her. Tuxedo Mask found his chance to protect them and stopped the attack with his deadly roses.

As smoke filled the air from the explosion from the attacks making impact, Tuxedo Mask rushed over to Sailor Moon's side.

"Take Rini and get out of here!" Sailor Moon said harshly as she handed Rini over to Tuxedo Mask.

"You need help; you can't possibly beat this guy on your own!" Tuxedo Mask replied.

"No I don't, I have enough energy to blast him to Pluto! Now get out of here before it's too late. Right now I'm more concerned about Rini than I am about me. Now GO!" Sailor Moon yelled as she left them to finish the fight. Tuxedo Mask sighed heavily knowing that he couldn't get through that thick skull of hers but he decided that he and Rini would hide in a safe place for just in case if Sailor Moon needed his help.

"So what happened to your caped boy? I need to teach him a lesson on how to NOT interfere with my attacks!" the red haired man shouted as he saw Sailor Moon sauntering out of the smoke.

"You're going to hell Rubius!" Sailor Moon shouted as she got her scepter out and shouted her attack. "Moon Princess ELMINATION!"

The attack hit an unexpected Rubius and he fell to the ground and Sailor Moon thought it was all over. With a sigh of relief Sailor Moon turned around and began to walk out to the exit when at the last minute she heard someone yell something to her.

"Sailor Moon look out!"

Sailor Moon turned around just in time to see a large shard of glass being thrown at her. She tried to move off to the side but to no avail. The shard of glass grazed her side deep enough for her to start bleeding a lot.

"This isn't over Sailor Moon! Next time I will get the kid and your crystal too!" Rubius said and then disappeared.

Sailor Moon was on her knees holding on to her side. The pain was excruciating and she was starting to feel very weak. She heard her friends calling out her name and running over towards her but the one voice that she only really listened to was Tuxedo Mask's. She just needed to hear his voice to know that everything was going to be okay. She felt his strong hands pick her up into his arms as he now held on to her.

She was slowly losing consciousness.

"How bad is it Mercury?" Sailor Venus questioned her friend.

"Nothing a couple stitches couldn't fix, but she needs to rest since she lost a lot of blood." The scout of wisdom replied. Everyone then heaved a sigh of relief.

"How bad do you want her back" Sailor Mars questioned Tuxedo Mask. He looked at her flabbergasted in surprise.

"More than anything; it's hard to live without her." Tuxedo Mask replied solemnly.

"We know that you won't hurt her like last time and we know that she's going through a really hard time without you, but I'm not too sure if she'd want us to tell you what happened." Sailor Jupiter said as Rini crawled into her arms.

"But Jupiter they need to be together. Everything depends on them being together." Rini stated seriously as she looked into Jupiter's eyes.

"Rini, what are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asked as she gained some consciousness back.

"Oh Sailor Moon we were so worried!" everyone was saying in their own words.

"Rini what do you mean that everything depends on us being together?" Sailor Moon asked again ignoring everyone's questions and babbling about how they were worried about her.

"It's not my place to say and the time isn't right," Rini replied hesitantly.

"It's okay, we understand." Tuxedo Mask replied then he turned to Sailor Moon, "Do you need help?"

"No, I think I got it from here. Thanks though," she said as she tried to stand up. She then looked up to him and he had a look of 'I told you so' written on his face. "Okay so maybe I need a little bit of help." Sailor Moon said as Tuxedo Mask helped her up and she used his shoulder as a crutch while her other hand held onto her side.

"Do you want to come back to my place so Amy can fix that up for you?" Raye questioned.

"Sure why not?" Sailor Moon said softly as they all started to make their way towards the temple.

"I guess I'll leave her to you," Darien said as he stood at the bottom of the temple stairs.

"That would be best," Raye said as she looked over to an unconscious Sailor Moon being held by Sailor Jupiter.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you guys around. And when I do, please tell me she'll be alright and there's nothing wrong." Darien asked with pleading eyes.

"We will, don't worry Darien. Everything is going to be alright. You'll have her back in your arms soon." Mina said as she placed a comforting hand on Darien's shoulder.

"Please take good care of her,"

"We will now go. You look like you haven't slept for days. Go home and get some sleep." Amy said giving Darien the doctor's orders.

Darien left and then the girls rushed Sailor Moon up to Raye's room so Amy could fix her up. The girls had detransformed Sailor Moon before they did anything else. The bleeding had stopped thanks to Tuxedo Mask ripping his cape making a makeshift bandage. First Amy cleaned it and then she went to work on the stitches. She worked quickly but also slowly enough so she could get every stitch perfect and so she wouldn't harm the sleeping Serena.

When Amy had finished, Serena woke up a few minutes later.

"Guys what happened?" Serena questioned groggily.

"You were injured in the fight and Darien took care of you." Raye half lied and half told the truth.

"He didn't see me detransform did he?" Serena questioned worriedly.

"No he didn't. After he helped you he brought you back here so we could finish what he missed." Amy replied. Serena then tried to sit up but felt a strong unbearable pain in her left side. "Serena be careful! We had to give you stitches from the gash that you got." Amy said quickly so her friend wouldn't rip the stitches out and be in more pain than she was now. "You need to take it easy and rest. Also take some pain meds at least every 4 to 6 hours." Amy instructed her friend.

"Wow Amy, you really are like a doctor." Serena joked.

"Well that's our future Dr. Anderson there," Lita joined in.

The girls talked and joked for a long while. It was starting to feel like old times and since it was starting to feel like old times again Mina had gotten the urge to play match maker again.

"Serena are you going to get back with him? I think you really should I mean he's going crazy just trying to get you back into his life and now you're trying to make him find you. I really just think that you should show him your new self and with that have him prove himself worthy to you." Mina suggested.

"Ya know what Mina… that isn't such a bad idea," Serena replied with one of her old happy smiles.

Yep, the girl's plan of hanging out with her again was starting to work.

Serena was coming back.

* * *

_**okay so like Serena's idea for the play was actually from a dream that i had the other day... it was soo weird yet funny all at the same time because my best friend was in it and she was talking about getting married to a beast... hahahahaha! true beauty and the beast**_

OH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! The way Serena has her nickname pronnounced is Ra-nay like in twilight bella's mom's name is Reene. Yeah it's so Darien wouldn't find out who she is too easily. I thought that just the simple Ree-na would give it away.

**_HEY EVERYONE! i want to know if anyone has any ideas for things they want to happen in the story? just message me what you want to read in the story and if i like it then i'll try to put it into the story! =)_**

_**please oh please review**_

-SailorMoon489


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

_**Hey everyone okay so i'm going to re-post this message at the bottom but i want to know if anyone has any ideas for things they want to happen in the story? just message me what you want to read in the story and if i like it then i'll try to put it into the story! =)**_

_**Miss Katrina Malfoy This one's for you! **_

* * *

Let You Go

By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary: He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

That night as Darien sauntered into his apartment as he started thinking on what Serena and the girls had told him; 'She's changed'. It had taken him hours to fall asleep because he couldn't help but create photographic pictures of the new Serena in his head.

"She said that she had changed inside and out. She keeps to herself and is now really into art, hmm sounds more like she went goth" Darien had to laugh at the thought of Serena dressing in nothing but all black clothes, a corset, black hair, and black make-up. "But then again… it would make sense for her to change to that. It happens to a lot of people when they go through a traumatic event and well with Serena, she goes through so much with just being Sailor Moon. I wonder why she had the sudden change though," Darien thought as he slowly drifted to sleep dreaming about a gothic version of his Serena.

In his dream he was walking through the doors of the Crown and he walked over to his usual seat at the counter. He had his black coffee in front of him and when he looked to his left he saw a beautiful girl in a pale yellow sun dress and very short, right above the shoulders, light brown hair. She looked over to him and whispered his name, sounding a lot like Serena.

Then his dream drifted to another place, the park, and there was a girl standing by the pond with blonde hair down to her mid back and she was wearing her school uniform. He knew that she and Mina could pass as twins but here they looked almost exactly alike.

As his dream drifted again, Darien started to toss and turn in his sleep. He was starting to become drenched in a cold sweat and his breathing was heavy. The park had turned into a church and Darien was now walking down the aisle to get into his position in front of the priest as they waited for the bride to start walking. The bride had a thick white lacy vale covering her face, so Darien automatically thought that it was Serena, but when he saw that girl he was talking to in the park the other day at the entrance to the church nodding her head 'no' he knew something was wrong.

As the bride neared the alter Darien noticed that this bride's body was shaped differently from Serena's. She was taller, her bust was bigger, and she had shapely curves.

When the bride got to the alter Darien lifted up the vale to be faced to face with none other than the evil queen Beryl.

Darien shot up in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat, while trying to slow down his rapid breathing.

'It was just a nightmare. Beryl is dead, Serena killed her. But why was that girl from the Crown in my dream? Was it because she reminded me of Serena? I need to talk to Mina tomorrow at rehearsals.' Darien mused to himself as he went into his bathroom and splashed cold water on to his face.

The clock on his nightstand read 5:48AM.

"It's pointless going back to sleep now," Darien said as he went into his living room, got out his text books and began to study for his classes later that morning.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is a new chapter for "Let You Go" yayayayayayay! I hope you all enjoy it**_

Omg I'm sooooooo super sorry this took me sooooo long! Major writer's block and I'm really sorry that this one is short. I'll try to make the other's longer I promise. Same thing for 'A Twist in the Story' I have some major writer's block and a bunch of new ideas for stories just swarming through my head. So I'm in the process of writing new stories for you guys! yay!

_**Hey everyone okay so i'm going to re-post this message at the bottom but i want to know if anyone has any ideas for things they want to happen in the story? just message me what you want to read in the story and if i like it then i'll try to put it into the story! =)**_

* * *

Let You Go

By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary: He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

Serena hadn't gone to school for a few days because of the pain she was in from the gash, but thanks to her scout powers she was healing faster than normal. The gash was already turning into a scar and there was no more scab. Amy had taken out the stitches since they weren't needed any more but Serena was told to still take it easy for at least another week, but with this girl we all know that was most likely not gonna happen.

The blaring sound of an alarm clock woke Serena's senses to maximum and she did the first thing her instincts told her to do, she grabbed the innocent clock and threw it across the room just to watch it break into numerous of little pieces.

Serena groggily sat up in her bed and stared out her window watching the blazing sun rise above the horizon, "Note to self, get a new alarm clock." Serena said with a yawn.

Slowly she took her time getting ready, and without access to a clock, Serena had lost track of time.

"Serena, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" her mother yelled from down the stairs.

"WHAT? I'M LATE!" Serena freaked out as she hurried up brushing her teeth, putting her shoes on, grabbing her school bag and rushing out the door completely forgetting all about her lunch.

"Serena you forgot your—_SLAM _—lunch." Ilene said as she heard her daughter rush out the door. She knew, in the back of her mind, that her daughter was going to be at least 15 minutes late to school that morning. Shaking her head and letting out a heavy sigh, Ilene went back to her daily chores as a housewife.

Serena ran as fast as she could down the busy streets heading toward her school. She was oblivious to the fact that she had forgotten her lunch and to the people around her, well that was until she had crashed into to a poor pedestrian that had gotten in her way. But it was she who had taken the fall on the impact. Whoever it was that she had crashed into had the body of a brick wall.

'Almost felt like Darien…' she thought as she looked up to see a hand held out in front of her to help her. She graciously took the hand and started her rambles of apologizes but was stopped midsentence when she looked up to see who it was she had crashed into.

"Hey you're that girl from the arcade that helped me the other day," the guy said but Serena didn't really notice that he had said anything, he's eyes were just so mesmerizing and she had gotten lost. But when she notice he was talking she knew she had to quickly make up something.

"I-I was?" she stuttered. There was a long pause before she realized what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, you were that guy who was talking about your girlfriend. Did you find her yet?" Serena knew he hadn't found her yet… she was right in front of him! Serena wanted, no, needed to get away from him as soon as possible or else she just might crack and tell him everything.

"No, I haven't found her yet but I'm not giving up." Darien stated proudly and Serena inwardly gave him and awkward stare. They had absentmindedly started walking in the direction toward the school as she asked him about how close he thought he was to finding her. Serena stopped walking when they got to the school's entrance and she slightly grimaced knowing she was late for first period.

"Well this is my stop." Serena said as she slowly started to walk in.

"What's your name?"

Startled by the question, she jumped slightly and then turned to face him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Rena," and with that she walked into the school leaving him in the street.

* * *

_**Hey guys i want to know if anyone has any ideas for things they want to happen in the story? just message me what you want to read in the story and if i like it then i'll try to put it into the story! =)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! So I'm back with this story! Its another short chapter but at least its something right?**_

* * *

Let You Go

By: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary: He broke her heart and in the end she was the one who changed. On the outside she isn't the same Serena that everyone once knew. But she never changed her heart. She still acts like the same girl she used to be but now when it comes to relationships of any kind… she turns cold and distant, afraid that she'll get hurt again. The only people that she keeps close are her family, friends and scouts. Because of her broken heart she stopped doing things that she loves, one of which is going to the Crown. Now with spare time on her hands and her grades are finally up to A's, Serena decides to help out with the school play. But what's going to happen when two college students (one first year and the other second year) are asked to help out with the script and music and one of them knows Serena? Is her heart going to break again? Or will this old friend be able to help her?

* * *

"Detention? But Ms. H I can't have detention!" Serena said in dismay. Ms. Haruna had her stay after class to discuss some things but apparently it was to drop the detention bomb on her… again. "I haven't had detention in 3 months Ms. H, shouldn't that count for something?" Serena tried to argue to get herself out of the agonizing 2 and a half hours of sitting at a desk and writing a paper on why she had gotten detention and how she can change that in the future.

"I know Serena, but rules are rules. I'm sorry but you were 30 minutes late today, unexcused, and the rules say I had to give you some sort of punishment in the form of detention." Ms. Haruna wasn't happy that she had to give Serena detention, she was now one of her best students, but there was no reason for her to not give the girl detention. She was late and that was that.

"But what about the play you made me sign up for. You said I need an extra-curricular activity to graduate and now that I'm in the play I can't miss out on rehearsals." It was the worse excuse she could use and she knew it. The play actually didn't really mean anything to her. She hated acting and just being on stage in front of people. She felt fake for mentioning it but she just didn't want to go back to detention.

"I understand that, so I'll make a deal." Ms. Haruna said.

Serena gulped nervously and eyed her teacher wondering what deal she was about to make with the devil.

"What kind of deal?" Serena asked with and arched eye brow.

"You spend 30 minutes in detention then go straight to rehearsals. I know you hate it there and I know you don't want to be there," damn how Haruna was good at reading her students, "but if you go for the next few weeks, I'll try to come up with something else you can do for that extra credit."

Serena was stunned but was thankful. For the past week or so she's been trying to find reasons to quit.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine, now get to class!" Ms. H said as she wrote an excused pass for Serena to go to her next class. Serena took the note a little too eagerly and rushed towards the door but stumbled with Haruna said, "See you after school for detention."

"UGH!" Serena said as she trudged out of the classroom.

The next few classes passed in a blur and when the bell rang, Serena was surprised to see that it was finally lunch. And it was then when she realized, "Shit! I forgot my lunch!" she said as she walked down the hallways towards Mina's locker to meet up.

The look on Serena's face gave away what she was feeling inside and Mina couldn't help but to just laugh and shake her head.

"You forgot your lunch, didn't you?" the humor was evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Serena sighed.

"Ironic, I have an extra sandwich in my bag." Mina said as she looked through her lunch bag and pulled out the extra sandwich and handed it to Serena. "Here you're gonna need the energy."

"Thanks Mina, but how did you know to bring an extra sandwich?" Serena asked as they headed towards the court yard to sit under the big oak tree.

"I didn't know, I guess mom put some of my brother's food in here." Mina said with a shrug. "Here you take it." Mina said as she handed the sandwich to a hungry looking Serena.

The two girls sat under the big oak tree and ate their lunch in silence.

"So what do you want me to tell them during practice today?" Mina asked suddenly.

"Just tell them I have detention. I don't want to lie to them about it," Serena answered. Lunch started to pass by quickly as the two started to talk about the music for the play. "I really don't think we really need songs for the play."

"Are you sure? Cause this was supposed to be a musical,"

"Yeah, songs just don't seem to fit in with the story line anymore. Besides we could always use pit crew and what not for sound effects." Serena said.

"Yeah…" Mina said as her thoughts started to cloud her mind and then she realized something that she hadn't told Serena yet. "Serena I forgot to tell you but—" Mina was interrupted by the sounding of the bell ending lunch.

"Sorry Mina but can you tell me at rehearsals? I have a test I need to study for next period and you know I'm not too good at history,"

With a hesitant look and a small giggle, Mina agreed to let Serena go off to her study period to prepare for that history test. She knew that it would be too late to tell Serena at rehearsals but at least she tried to tell her.

* * *

**_Hey guys so if any of ya'll have any ideas for things that you want to see happen in this story just message me or put it in a review!_**

**_~SailorMoon489_**


End file.
